Hokage forever
by rei-chan3
Summary: A little spice to spice up the Hokage's lives, they're not too old for new challanges!
1. Letters

The chestnut haired girl rested her head on his shoulders, sighing a sigh of content. The golden yellow streaks of light poured over the limitless ocean blue waters creating a beuatiful scenery. They sat in silence, appreciating each others precence more than the breathtaking sunset. The silence let her mind wander, she liked the silence. Usually, her husband would be bickering with his friends, creating a rukus, but he had somehow matured the moment she had said yes.  
  
The engagement. His eyes had become so intense, burning with the fire he possessed within when he asked the question every girl dreamt about. It was magical.  
  
"Marry me Yanagi?"  
  
Her breath had caught. She was speechless as her eyes began to tear up. The sparkling diamond lay in a velvet box, staring up at her. Somehow, she managed to force out a 'Yes'. She watched the relief flood into him as he lept up and swept her into his strong arms and they shared yet another magical moment as their lips met, fusing in a passionate kiss.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ne Kaoru-chan, there any mail for me?" Fuuko popped her head out of the bathroom. A towel was draped around her neck, the ends were caught up in her hands and were used to ruffle her hair in an attempt to dry her purple locks.  
  
"Aa... there're two," He hesitated and looked at the address, "It's Ganko-chan!" He tossed the first one over to her.  
  
"This one is only adressed to you, doesn't say who it's from." He threw the letter to her and then slumped onto her white leather couch.  
  
"Ganko? Well it's about time. Haven't heard from her in about a year or so..." She ripped off the envelope and read the letter. "Ara... Kaoru-kun... She's coming back this Thursday!" Fuuko stepped out of the bathroom to see the boy she used to look down upon.  
  
Koganei Kaoru. The short little squirt that used to pester her all the time. He'd grown so fast, he was slightly taller than her now. Rugged features, spiky hair and his trademark fanged grin. It was no wonder he was the star of his school. He'd taken after Tokiya in that way, ignoring all his girl fans. She didn't blame him, she'd seen them throw themselves all over her handsome young imouto.  
  
"This Thursday? Such wonderful timing... Recca-niichan won't be coming back till next Friday." He said with a hint of sarcasm. "Where's she gonna stay Fuuko-nee?" He ruffled he hair with one had and yawned. Since Recca and Yanagi left for their honeymoon, he had the whole house to himself, apart from Recca's dad. So everday they met each other and on rare days, they would meet up with Tokiya. The newly married couple were travelling around for a full two weeks for their honeymoon. At the moment, they were most probably in Hawaii.  
  
Fuuko then began to take out the second letter. Inside, a black piece of paper with gold letterings was found. After a reading it, she dropped onto the couch next to Kaoru. Blinking twice, she handed it to the young bishonen and said," Well... it's about time... life's getting quite boring around here anyway..."  
  
Kaoru took the letter and read it. Slowly, but surely, a mischevious and cheeky fanged grin began to spread on his face. His dull and tired eyes sprang to life in an instant. "Yoshi Fuuko-nee..."  
  
"Zetsumei Taikai... Death tournament..." Kaoru scanned the invitation."We have two months to train..."  
  
"Two months!!!" Fuuko interrupted,"We haven't been fighting for years and we only have two months to polish up?!"Fuuko leaned forward to look at the letter.  
  
"That's not all. Says here," He gestured with his finger,"That we need five fighters,no more, no less and Domon's all the way in America... So we're down to the four of us. You, Mikagami, Recca-nii and me." He said, slowly ticking off with his fingers.  
  
"Mou... And I thought this would be my break from this boring life.How are we going to find a replacement for Domon in two months?!" Fuuko sighed in disappointment and slumped back in her couch. She swiped back her purple locks of hair and let out a breath.  
  
"Well... I do miss the feeling of being in a fight but if we can't find a substitute... then there's no chance for us I guess."  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's notes...  
  
Okay, sorry for the lousy ending but the next chap is comin'. Cut me some slack ya?  
  
This is my first fanfic!~ ;) Hmm...ok, yeah this is overused but...R and R yeahz? I wanna know how I'm doing for my first story.  
  
Arigatou!  
  
Oh and none of the characters of FoR belong to me, yadayada...=P 


	2. Arrival and a stranger

"Kaoru no baka..." The blonde head beauty muttered under her breath. Her hips swayed gently as she made her way through the dark alley. Having copied down the wrong address, the taxi driver dropped her at the wrong street. If she wasn't wrong, and she had not forgotten how the neighbourhood worked, this alley would take her straight to Fuuko's house. She wouldn't have to walk if Kaoru had come to pick her up just like Fuuko said he would. It was just so like that little runt to not show up. She carried one suitcase in one hand and a backpack was loosely haning on to her back. Silently, she cursed Kaoru for not showing up.  
  
Suddenly, voices snapped her out of her thoughts,"Why hello pretty girl." A rough voice slurred accompanied by chuckles and snorts."What are you doin' here at this time of the night? Hmmmm?" A coarse hand grasped her slender wrist in a vice-like grip. Ganko spun around to face a learing grin and pervertic eyes. Her first reaction was swipe her free hand out and connect with his cheek bone but before it could touch him, the stranger caught it and pushed her against the wall with such a force that the wind left her momentarily. A loud thump made her realize that she had let go of her suitcase and that the strong pair of arms had seized her shoulders and another pair started pulling at the dress she was wearing. Not wanting to give in, she opened her mouth and let out a scream. She managed a desperate attempt at a shriek. If she was lucky, someone passing by would have heard her but when she wanted to try again, a sticky hand clamped over her mouth, forcing her to breathe through her nose.  
  
All those years of training under Fuuko went down the drain when she left for London. She stopped practicing for 2 years and obviously her skills had become rusty. Feeling dirty and extremely violated, all she could was squirm as hands roamed freely on her. Salty tears began to fall as the reality of her helplessness settled in. Three guys and one girl, it was obvious who would lose.  
  
All of a sudden, a blast of heat swept over her. Fire flashed before her eyes,'Recca!~' The one thought came to mind. Screams of agony filled the air and the bodies fell to the ground limp. Ganko opened her shut eyes and saw a feminine figure moving with a lethal cat-like grace. Her movements were swift and precise and in a moment, all four of those full-grown men were lying on the ground, twitching and groaning in pain.  
  
The girl moved closer and reached out to the side of Ganko, who flinched when she came too near.  
  
"Relax..." The girl, or rather, woman gave her a small smile, she reached down and picked up Ganko's suitcase."Ne, shoujo-san, daijoubu ka?"  
  
"A... Aaa..." Ganko managed to say in a small voice.  
  
"Where do you live? I'll accompany you home then. What on earth are you doing here at this time of the night anyway?" She turned around and gestured with her head to follow her out of the alley way.  
  
"A-arigatou gozaimasu..." Ganko started and gave a little bow of respect."I live somewhere near here. I think it's Hanafubuki Street if I'm not wrong." She took a few long strides to catch up with the stranger.  
  
"Ah, I see. I can see that you're not from around here."She said casually, breaking the silence.  
  
"Aaa, I was born here but now I'm visiting my friends. Oh and my name is Morikawa Ganko." She said out of politeness. Then a glimmer caught her eye, on this lady's hand was a very unique peice of jewellery on her wrist. Under the poor lighting of the street lamps, all she could see was that it hung around her wrist and curled its way down to her third finger where it was worn like a ring. 'Madougu? Could it be? It's not a peice of jewellery anyone would wear.' And then she remembered the fire,'Definitely a madougu...'  
  
"Yuuki Reiko." She smiled but before Ganko could ask what was on her hand, Reiko said,"Is this it?" She gestured with a hand.  
  
"Ah! Yeah, see, Kirisawa Residence." Ganko read off the mail box infront of her. Under the light of the porch she could see that Reiko was in her twenties. She had beautiful blueish-gray eyes and had golden- brown hair that reached to a few inches beneathe her shoulders.  
  
"Well, then I'll take my leave now. Konban wa Morikawa-san, take care." She smiled and started to turn around and leave.  
  
"Matte ne... Would you come in for a while? I'm sure Fuuko would like to meet you." Ganko asked shyly.  
  
"Well, I don't think it's ne-"  
  
"Onegai?" Ganko interupted her.  
  
"Aaa...I could spare a few minutes." She gave in and stepped back onto the porch and waited as Ganko rang the doorbell.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Fuuko jumped from her comfortable seating on the couch when she heard the doorbell rang. Opening the door, she greeted a young lady with long blonde hair. "Ganko-chan!!!"Fuuko jumped at her, envoloping her in a tight hug."My... You've grown!"  
  
"Aaa Fuuko-nee."She hugged her back savouring the warmth.  
  
"Where's Kaoru-kun?"She looked behind Ganko, only to find a lady,"Ara...?"  
  
"This is Yuuki-san." She gritted her teeth slightly and said,"Kaoru didn't show up so I took a taxi, I took down the wrong address and so I ended up in Fuji Street. I used the alley way as a shortcut and well... I bumped into some...men..." She trailed off and walked in as Fuuko asked them to enter.  
  
"Men?! What did they do.....?! Ganko?!" Fuuko raised her voice.  
  
"Before they could do anything to me, Yuuki-san saved me. Thanks to her I'm safe and sound." Ganko smiled at Reiko but Fuuko was already dialing the Hanabishi residences' number.  
  
"KOGANEI KAORU!!! WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING AT HOME???!!! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT TIME IT IS??!!" Fuuko screamed into the phone.  
  
Kaoru on the other side jumped back 20 metres from the phone and still could hear her loud and clearly from the open window."Ahh..." He said in a sleepy tone."Nine Fuuko-nee... Ahhh!!! Ganko! Ja Fuu!" All Fuuko could hear next was the was the click of the phone returning to its cradle and beeps. Fustrated, she called back again and commanded him to run all the way to her house.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"Gomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomen!!!~" Kaoru was on his knees after he was told by a furious Fuuko that Ganko was raped.  
  
"Ah... I wasn't raped..." Ganko had her cheeks flushed with pink. "Yuuki-san here saved me."  
  
"Eh...?" Kaoru stopped bowing," Arigatou Yuuki-san!" He pounced on her, acting totally unlike Kaoru.  
  
"Ara... Daijoubu Koganei-san... I did what anybody would've done..." She said modestly while rubbing the back of her head sheepishly."I'm sorry... but I really have to make a move now... I'm actually expected home at eight thirty..."  
  
"And its 9:30 already! Oh, well....Thanks again Yuuki- san...Will you except a dinner invitation? Maybe next Friday? It's the least we can do to thank you..." Fuuko asked while following her to the door.  
  
"I'm not sure if I can come but I'll try my best Kirisawa-san. Thank you for your hospitality." She smiled and exited the house. Ganko stepped onto the porch and watched her disappear into the dark with the same cat-like grace she had seen earlier."She has a madougu Fuuko-nee..." She said softly but loud enough for her to hear.  
  
Fuuko turned her green eyes onto the sixteen year old with her mouth slightly ajar."She does remind me of someone... I just can't put my finger on who exactly..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's notes...  
  
How issit??? A mystery will soon come...who is this Yuuki-san? Why is she so familiar...? How come she weilds a madougu?  
  
Answers coming soon!!! =) 


End file.
